


Marked

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus marks Harry as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Snape_Potter’s Valentine’s Day Comment Fest. This was a fill for a prompt by Torino10154. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Marked

~

Harry shuddered as sharp teeth grazed his neck. 

“Remain still,” came Severus’ sibilant voice. “I don’t want to hurt you any more than is necessary.” 

Harry moaned, trying to obey Severus’ instructions yet unable to quell his trembling. 

“You love it when I bite you,” Severus said. “When I mark you.”

“Yes,” Harry admitted, tone soft and needy. 

There was no warning. Harry felt a sharp pain as teeth pierced his neck, and then bliss spread through him as Severus began to suck.

Harry moaned. His cock was hard, pressing against the inside of his trousers painfully, and as Severus’ hands dragged him even closer, Harry sagged against him, body pliant.

“Mine,” Severus said, his tongue soothing the bite mark. 

“Yes,” Harry hissed. “Always.” 

Severus turned Harry around to face him. “You want to come?”

“Yes.” 

Severus’ long fingers cupped Harry’s arousal through his clothes and squeezed. Harry groaned. “Then come,” Severus purred, dipping his head and scraping his teeth along the same place he’d just bitten. The spot ached in the best of ways, and the sharp pain of Severus’ teeth worrying the spot sent Harry over the edge.

Harry’s orgasm hit him hard, and as he came in his pants he cried out. Severus enfolded him in his arms as he shuddered in pleasure, and when his breathing finally evened out, he kissed him, devouring his mouth. 

Harry moaned as he tasted his blood on Severus’ tongue.

Severus drew back. “Shall we return to the Valentine’s Day Ball?” 

Harry nodded. “I suppose we should.” As Severus raised his wand, he grabbed his arm. “No, I don’t want you to heal me, I want people to know I’m yours.” 

Severus’ fangs showed when he smiled. “Very well.” He placed a possessive hand on the small of Harry’s back. “As if there was any doubt,” he murmured. “After all, vampires do not share.”

~


End file.
